A method is known for photodynamic therapy of pathological surface areas, comprising applicative sensitization of the surface of the pathological area by superposing an applicator on the base of a layer of liquid ointment comprising 5-aminolevulinic acid (5-ALA), with an optically opaque coating on top of that layer, removing the layer of ointment after a predetermined time, carrying out a laser-fluorescent check of the concentration of a sensitizer (derivatives of porphyrin) in the tissues of the pathological area, and carrying out irradiation of that area with optical radiation in the spectral range of 625-700 nm [publication—PCT application WO 95/07077, published 16 Mar. 1995, IPC A 61 K 31/195]/1/.
The known applicator described in /1/ comprises a carrier in the form of an ointment having a fluid, gel-like suspension or emulsion form, and 5-ALA dissolved or dispersed in the carrier.
Drawbacks of the known method for PDT and the known applicator /1/ are the absence of the possibility of carrying out therapeutic irradiation of the surface of the pathological area and control of the accumulation of the sensitizer in its tissues during the process of sensitization, the complexity of precise dosage of 5-ALA over the surface of the pathological area, a large non-productive expenditure of 5-ALA because of the necessity to remove the ointment prior to irradiation, the possibility for the accidental removal of the ointment, especially when substantial pathological formations in need of sensitization are positioned on areas of a patient's body which are hidden by clothes. All of these reduce the therapeutic efficacy of PDT.
The drawbacks of the method for photodynamic therapy of the pathological surface areas and the applicator, taught in /1/, which are related to the possibility for the accidental removal of the ointment and the complexity of precise dosage of the 5-ALA over the surface of the area and are due to the consistency of the ointment, are partially removed in the method for dynamic therapy of pathological surfaces of areas and in the applicator that are taught in the PCT publication of application WO 95/05813, published Mar. 2, 1995 [IPC A 61 K 31/195]/2/. These are the analogues most similar to the proposed invention. The applicator taught in /2/ contains a base of bioinert material and a sensitizing layer including a polymer carrier and 5-ALA dissolved or dispersed in the carrier. The applicator of /2/ is optically opaque, since metal foil, polyester, rubber sponge, frothed polymers or other materials, which are not transparent in respect to optical radiation (for which they are absorbers or dispersals), are used as the base of bioinert material therein. This does not make it possible in the known method to carry out either therapeutic irradiation of the surface of the pathological area or a fluorescent check of the concentration of the sensitizer in the process of sensitization, since these operations are only carried out with the applicator removed. All this, as in /1/, reduces the therapeutic efficacy of PDT.